explaining_errors_in_star_trekfandomcom-20200215-history
Reunion
'' |image= |series= |production=40274-181 |producer(s)= |story=Drew Deighan, Thomas Perry and Jo Perry |script=Thomas Perry, Jo Perry, Ronald D. Moore and Brannon Braga |director=Jonathan Frakes |imdbref=tt0708766 |guests=Suzie Plakson as K'Ehleyr, Robert O'Reilly as Gowron, Patrick Massett as Duras, Charles Cooper as K'mpec, Jon Paul Steuer as Alexander Rozhenko, Michael Rider as Security Guard, April Grace as Transporter Technician, Basil Wallace as Klingon Guard #1, Mirron E. Willis as Klingon Guard #2 |previous_production=Legacy |next_production=Future Imperfect |episode=TNG D07 |airdate=5 November 1990 |previous_release=Legacy |next_release=Future Imperfect |story_date(s)=Stardate 44286.5 |previous_story=Legacy |next_story=Future Imperfect }} =Summary= The Enterprise is met by a Klingon Vor'cha class battlecruiser, and Ambassador K'Ehleyr requests to speak to Captain Picard on an "urgent matter". When she beams aboard, she brings a young Klingon boy; based on his previous romantic experience with K'Ehleyr, Lt. Worf suspects the child is his son. K'Ehleyr warns the senior staff of a power struggle occurring within the Klingon Empire and implores Picard to meet Chancellor K'mpec aboard the battlecruiser. On the Klingon ship, K'mpec acknowledges that he has been poisoned and is slowly dying, and insists that Picard become the Arbiter of Succession and identify his assassin. K'mpec dies shortly afterward. In a private moment, K'Ehleyr confirms to Worf that the Klingon boy is his son, Alexander, and she did not tell Worf for fear he would try to have a deeper relationship with her; Worf, already burdened by his discommendation, fears for Alexander's future, given the stigma of his family name. The two challengers for leadership of the council, Gowron and Duras (Patrick Massett), arrive for the Rites of Succession. Worf still harbors hatred for Duras, who had (falsely) revealed Worf's father, Mogh, as a traitor in the Khitomer massacre and stained Worf's family name. Both Gowron and Duras attempt to quickly end the proceeding, but a small explosion erupts in the assembly hall. Picard and K'Ehleyr are safe but decide to draw out the Rites using an archaic ceremony while the Enterprise crew perform a forensic analysis on the explosion. Though both resent the longer form, Gowron and Duras have little choice but to agree to continue the Rites. The Enterprise crew discover that the explosion came from a Romulan bomb worn by one of Duras's guards. K'Ehleyr, aboard the Enterprise, has become intrigued and tries to find out why Worf was discommended. She accesses the Klingon records, and comes across evidence of Duras's father being the true traitor in the Khitomer massacre. Duras, notified of K'Ehleyr's access to the records, transports aboard the Enterprise and mortally wounds her. Worf soon discovers K'Ehleyr, dying, just in time for her to reveal that Duras is her killer; then she has Worf promise to look after Alexander. Returning to his quarters, Worf grabs a bat'leth, leaves his combadge behind, and transports to Duras's ship. There he challenges Duras to the Right of Vengeance; initially, Duras rebuffs Worf (claiming "You have no rights here, traitor!"), but Worf points out that K'Ehleyr was his mate; since even discommendated Klingons may claim vengeance for a loved one's death, Worf and Duras engage in battle. Worf easily gains the upper hand, but Duras taunts him - if Worf kills Duras, Worf can never regain his honor. Worf nonetheless strikes the killing blow. With Duras dead and no other challengers present, Gowron is named Chancellor of the Empire. After the Klingons leave, Picard takes Worf to task for killing Duras. Though Worf defends his actions as valid under Klingon law (as does the Klingon government), Picard reminds him he is first of all a Starfleet officer and places a formal reprimand on Worf's record. Worf and Alexander mourn their loss, and Worf places the boy in the care of his own adoptive parents, Sergey and Helena Rozhenko. =Errors and Explanaions= Plot Oversights # When meeting with Picard, the ailing K'mpec chides the captain by starting the conversation with 'It's about time you arrived!', even though it's not really his fault that Picard is late. K'mpec was concerned that he might die from the poison before Picard arrived. Equipment Oddities # Does the main computer use the personal communicators to locate crew members on the Enterprise? Seeking vengeance, Worf goes to his quarters, grabs the bat'leth, takes off his sash and communicator, and beams over to Duras's ship. Moments later, Riker asks the main computer for Worf's location, and it replies that Worf beamed over to Duras's ship. Changed Premesis # If the computer uses communicators to track crew members, why did the computer state the sprit infested Troi, Data and O'Brien were in the turbolift in Power Play, when they were actually elseware? Data may have programmed the computer to only track the communicators on that occasion. Nit Central # Alfonso Turnage on Friday, July 23, 1999 - 1:35 am: I know people that said that Dr. Crusher's response time to the injured K'ehlyr (bad spelling) was too long, that she could have lived if she was emergency transported to sick bay. I responded that in the Next Gen tech manual it says that transports not using a transporter pad takes twice as much energy as a normal transport. The people didn't buy it saying sarcastic things like, "Oh, yea, Worf's wife is dying, but she can't be beamed to sick bay because Picard has to worry about fuel consumption." They felt that the fact that Worf's wife was an important ambassador would have also insured her transport. The injuries may have been severe enough to kill her in mid transport. # LUIGI NOVI on Tuesday, July 03, 2001 - 3:04 am: Too bad there’s no "three strikes you’re out" law on the Homeworld. Worf tells Picard in Act 2 that Duras must not be appointed Klingon Chancellor because he is a traitor. Picard responds that while Klingon tradition holds a son responsible for the crimes of his father, he will not, and that treason was Duras’ father’s crime, not Duras’, adding that Duras’ crime was laying the blame for that act on Worf’s father. Picard also seems to forget that Duras also commited two counts of attempted murder in Sins of the Father, first on Kurn, and then on Picard. Duras was not personally responsible for the attacks on Kurn and Picard. # Keith Alan Morgan (Kmorgan) on Monday, July 23, 2001 - 3:27 am: I loved the bit that K'Mpec still drinks the poisoned wine because it's already too late to cure him. I guess he figures why waste a good wine? ;-) He doesn't want anyone else to die from drinking it. # For a Klingon Ambassador, K'Ehleyr doesn't seem very respectful of Klingon traditions. She IS half human, remember! # So why did Duras use a curved sword instead of a bat'leth in the duel with Worf? (I know, the prop department probably only had the one bat'leth, but I am a Nitpicker, I don't deal in Reality.) Didn't he think Worf was very good with the weapon? I'm not a weapons expert, but it seems to me that one could do more damage with the bat'leth, which has all those sharp projections on it, then could be done with a sword, which must be either thrust or swung. Also the bat'leth serves as its own `shield,' with little or no stress on the user's wrists, whereas using the sword to block something puts extra pressure on one wrist. Frankly, I don't see how Duras thought he could have won in such a battle. He probably expected Worf to be unused to the bat'leth due to his human upbringing. # After being chewed out by Picard, the scene cuts to Worf's quarters and he is standing in front of a wall with several weapons. If you look at the lowermost weapons you will see the Ligonian hand weapon that Tasha Yar used in Code of Honor. Worf probably kept it as a training aid. =Sources= Category:Episodes Category:The Next Generation